Males can drive you crazy or to death
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Dumping Ron. Trying to move on. Being driven insane, by this Godforsaken game. Finding friends, and a maybe a not pass on to the heavens above. Hermione granger got mixed up in the damned game of love. Rated R: violence language, and future sex.
1. Soppy Beginning

Okay I decided to put this story out a little early. It's another Hermione and Draco story. I hope you like it. It's different from the other one. But its still romance. This one's slightly more crazy, violent, (small soap opera parts.), and more. (Good lord that sounded like a commercial!) Well sorry to keep you waiting to read. Here you go.

Okay here's the summary. Hermione is at first going out with Ron. But suddenly Ron doesn't want to go out anymore. She's soppy at first but some turn of twisted fate. She ends up in the uncommonly soothing arms of 'guess who'. Which gives her the will to move on. Yet still leaves her slightly messed up. But will an unexpected friendship become an uncontrollable relationship. Or will she turn to someone else who's had his or her eyes on her?

Draco: Why am I always stuck with Hermione?

Angelfire1589: Oh, shut up and get over it. I have.

Draco: Snippy today aren't we?

Chapter 1: A Soppy Beginning

Hermione stood in the hallway. Waiting for Ron to come out. It was another summer at the Weasley resort as she had come to call it over the years. Ron and Hermione had started going out exactly a year ago as of today. August the 4th. She was waiting on Ron to go out to dinner and he was taking forever. She finally saw him.

"Hey, Ron." she said when he came close enough for him to here with talking loud. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go?" the doorbell rang.

"Uh... yeah." he mumbled. She looked at him.

"What's wrong, baby?" Mione asked. Worried by his tone. He looked at her and then down again. "Ron?"

"Look I didn't want to do this today," he said. "Especially not today of all days, but..." Hermione caught on quickly on to what was about to happen. And as some sort of weird reaction she began to cry.

"Ronald Weasley, you are by far the lowest bin on earth!" she sobbed.

Ron looked at her bewildered. "You didn't even let me say it." he protested.

"Oh, what? Is a thing to break up with the girl now, or something?" she said sarcastically.

"Well... yeah kind of." he said. Her jaw dropped. She could believe he'd just said that. She grabbed his throat and began to choke the life from him. She might have killed him if it hadn't have been Harry at the door.

Harry just stood there and stared in disbelief for a moment then grabbed Hermione and pulled a screaming and kicking Hermione off of him. Ron was almost purple for the lack of oxygen. and gasping for air. "Crazy ass bitch." he said breathing heavily. Hermione almost broke Harry's grip when he said that.

"Come on Hermione, calm down a little will you?!" Harry yelled. Holding on to her with all his strength. "Its just Ron." Hermione now turned on Harry and yelled.

"Yeah, well you try getting dumped on your 1st anniversary and see how you feel." she said pushing him away and running out the door. Before grabbing a broom and flying off. It wasn't something she usually did. But she was so upset. She didn't think of what she was doing till she was already in the air.

Harry shook his head. "How do you do it, Ron?" he said unbelievingly. "What is it about you that pisses girls off so damned much?" he asked.

"Hey that's the first time that's happened." Harry gave him the 'you're joking right look?' "What? Name three I've done that to." he said.

"Fine. Lavender, Patil, and Hannah Abbott. Also there's..."Harry was cut off by Ron before he could name anymore.

"I said THREE! But I get, I'm a bastard." he sighed shaking his head. Then Fred head popped up from behind the couch and said.

"Little bro, you're not a bastard. You're just a prick." Ron glared at him. Then George's head came up too. **(A/N** they weren't doing anything. so don't even think like that.**)**

"Yeah, even I know never to dump a girl on her anniversary. Especially that girl." he said referring to Hermione. Now Harry chimed in again.

"Wait so wouldn't that make him a stupid prick?" he said with a big smirk. Ron groaned. "Alright. All right. I get the point. I'll apologize. Can I just give her time to cool off?" he asked.

"Words of advice do." George said. "That is, unless you don't plan on having sex or children when you get older." he said as a matter factly.

"No I'd miss sex way to much." he said before walking off to his room.

Hermione's POV

I flew at top speed. My heart was pounding. Not as much from what happened. As to the point that I was on a broom flying at God knows how high up. I had no clue where I was going and knew I was going to have to decide soon. It was the choice of home or Hogwarts. I decided to go to Hogwarts cause I was pretty sure no one would be there.

Once I was there. I landed sloppily. Then ran up to the headroom. I had learned where it was and what the password was when I came here a week ago for a meeting to meet the head boy, Malfroy. And discuss my duties. Since last year's events, they wanted to be more careful in the distribution of passwords. So we learned them before the others came to school.

I finally reached the headroom. Once inside I threw myself on to the couch and cried myself to sleep. I'd been doing that a lot lately. When my nana died. When Ron played a certain joke on me. My, how I did wish it was a joke now.

I awoke to the sound of a rage filled voice yelling to itself. I peaked my head over the sofa to see who it was. All I saw was the back of a blond head.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. It was Draco. I knew that voice anywhere. But what was he doing here. The next meeting wasn't till tomorrow.

"Draco?" I said quietly. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to say anything with him in a mood like this. He turned around. His eyes had a fire in them that only came when he was angry with his father. It died away quickly when he saw it was me though.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he said. I just looked at him. Had he just called me be my first name. Usually it was either mud blood or granger. And as of last year he had just started to stop calling me mud blood. "Well?" he said slightly annoyed by my silence. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Uh, I could you the same question." I said. He looked at me as though to say, ' I dare you.' "I'm head girl so I have every right to be here." I snapped. He looked even more annoyed. I knew what he had meant, and that wasn't it.

"You know what I mean," he growled. "What are you doing here a day before you have to be?"

"I'm sopping in my single misery." I spat. "What are you doing here?" I said pointing a finger at him. A small bit of the anger came back to his eyes.

"Getting away from him!" he yelled. I knew whom he was talking about. Everyone knew of the way Draco's father treated him. "What do you mean single misery?" he said. Now realizing what I had just said. He came closer to me.

"I mean... that I'm single on my first year anniversary. And am miserable about." I said. I felt the tears coming back to my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said. Trying to think of something better to say. I looked at him. Had Draco Malfroy just apologized for something he didn't have to? Put that on down in the books! I stood up suddenly angry though.

"What the hell are you apologizing for?!" I yelled. "It's that damned pig Ron that should be apologizing. Not you!" he looked stunned. Then came face to face with me.

"Well I'm truly sorry for trying to be polite." he hissed. I looked up in his eyes. I had never seen them so close. Tears started to spill from mine. I put my head his chest and began to cry. I knew that he wasn't Ginny or Harry. But I needed comfort. And right now. He was the only one around. To give it to me.

Draco's POV

I hesitated for a moment. Then put my arms around her. I was slightly used to woman's crying on my shoulder. My mother had started to do that once I turned 16. So I knew that it was just to let them cry and not say a word. But to just sit or stand they're rubbing her on the back. Which is what I did.

Regular POV

All this happened as a swift figure watched them from the distant and cloaking shadows. Despising him, and feeling her pain in tenfold. Just mainly watching though. Watching them, watching her. Watching Hermione.

End chapter 1. I little corny here and there I'm sure but hey, what can you do. I do hope you liked it in general. If so send me a review. If not definitely send me a review. Give me some constructive criticism. It would really help me with my writing. Well thanks in advance. Much love. Bye!


	2. The Meeting

Next. Chapter. Okay I don't have much to say, except when I wrote a good portion of this story. I was going through a really borderline psychotic/breakdown time. So if Hermione seems like a nut job at anytime during these next chapters. It's just me pouring out my feeling through her. And some of the scenes are me reenacting them so don't even ask about it. I had some problems. That I can admit now and that's the important part... Who am I kidding? I still have the damn problems and am proud to. So there!

Draco: Have you ever considered seeing a shrink?

Angelfire1589: Oh no. No more shrinks. That just brings back memories of sixth grade.

Draco: Dare I ask what happened in sixth grade?

Angelfire1589: I the shrink was my boyfriend's mother.

Draco: Damn. You break up with him?

Anglefire1589: Only the 1st, 3rd, 5th and 6th time. He broke up with me the other 3 times.

Draco: X X

Chapter 2: The meeting...

Hermione's POV

My eyes opened slowly. I sat up. Realizing automatically that I was no longer at the Weasley resort. I was in Hogwarts. The day's events came rushing back to me. I groaned and got off the bed. It was time to go down stairs. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had on a silver and green jacket. It must have been Draco's. I would give it back to him when I saw him. I fixed myself up. And crept down the stairs quietly. I heard voices and stopped. Not going out into the open just yet.

It sounded like McGonagall, Dumblmore, and Snape were all there. Talking to Draco about something. Why were they here? Wasn't it Saturday? I looked at my watch. Uh-oh. August the 5th. It was Sunday.

"No there must be another way. I'm fairly sure that Miss Granger will never agree to such a thing." that sounded like Snape talking. I listened even closer.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she has much of a choice. I'm sure that miss granger will be very mature about this." that was Dumblmore. I could tell be the annoying cheeriness in his voice.

"Yes, but will he?" Snape said. It was my guess that they were talking about Draco. I was confused though. What did he mean that I didn't have much of choice and that I would act maturely? Act maturely about what. And what was Snape doubting Draco about.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfroy here will be just fine." that was obviously McGonagall. Seeing how I wasn't there and she was the only female voice there.

"Yes, besides. If there are no intimate feeling shared for one or the other. There shouldn't be any sort of problem. There are no feelings are there Mr. Malfroy?" he said. I knew that tone. I used to use it all the time when I already knew something that Ron had done, but wanted me to tell himself.

"I'm slightly attracted to her." he mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?" professor McGonagall said in an overly sweet voice.

"I said I'm slightly attracted to her." he said loudly. I could here the annoyance in his voice.

"Slightly?" Dumblmore said. I choked down a giggle.

"Highly." he was mumbling again.

"Hmmm?" McGonagall said hearing him perfectly fine. I bit my hand to keep from laughing aloud.

"I'M HIGHLY ATTRACTED TO HERMIONE GRANGER." He said nearly yelling. I almost broke skin I bit my hand so hard. I couldn't believe that I had just heard that. It was also funny as hell to hear it.

"Right then. Let's call down miss granger. To tell her of the arrangement." Dumblmore said. I knew he had that silly grin on his face.

"Wait, you're still going to let them stay in the same room together and he just told you that he was attracted to her, HIGHLY!" Snape was yelling. My jaw dropped. Staying in the same room with him!

"Yes." he said simply unaffected by Snape's yelling. "As I said before. Their both mature and sensible, 18 year old adults. So I do believe they'll be perfectly fine."

"Have you gone off your rocker!" he yelled. **(A/N **Always wanted to use that line.**)** "They maybe 18, but their still hormonal teenagers. I'm mean look in the boys' restroom. It says so it's self. 'Draco Malfroy... GOD OF SEX!' the boy will have her virginity by the in of the day!" he screamed. I could hear Minerva cracking up in the background. Which was slightly scary, cause I rarely heard her laugh. Especially at something like this, but I had to admit it was funny, and very embarrassing at the same time. I listened again. "And she thinks that this is funny! Well you won't be laughing so hard when your star Gryffindor is knocked up!" he yelled at her. She just laughed even harder. I knew he had to be red with anger.

"What makes you more angry the fact that. The star Gryffindor will be knocked up. Or that it would most likely be your star Slytherin who did it!" she said before starting to laugh again. I knew that Snape and Draco jaws were both touching the floor right now.

It was time for me to stop this conversation. I was already red myself in embarrassment. I walked quietly up the stairs to my room. Looking in the mirror attempting to get my face back to its normal color. I did the best I could. Then came pounding down the stairs. Coming into plain view.

By this point Minerva had stopped laughing and looked very serious. Snape was still red with anger. But didn't say anything. Dumblmore was the first to speak to me.

"Ah, miss granger how nice of you to finally join us." **(A/N **God, he sounds like an evil villain from Star Trek.**)** He said a smile on his lips. I could tell he knew that I'd been listening the whole time. "Please have a seat." he motioned to the open seat next to Draco.

I sat down slowly. Then they repeated everything that I had just heard. Except for the part about Draco. They made sure to leave that out. When he finished my jaw hung open slightly. I was going to be sharing a room with Draco. That couldn't be happening. I knew we'd share a common room and bathroom. But a bedroom was a whole other story.

"Uh- okay. I get the point that he has to stay in my room. But what I don't get is why he has to stay in my room. I mean what wrong with this room. Or his own room." I said trying not to let the panic leak through into my voice. I hid most of it.

This is where Snape decided to finally say something. "Well miss granger. We'd love to tell you that. But we're sure you, potter and your little boyfriend Weasley." he said I cringed when he mentioned Ron.

"But we hope you won't." said Dumblmore. The twinkle still was in his eyes and a smile on his lips. Then added. "Now the room must be remade so neither of you two are allowed back in there until 10:00pm tonight. Until then please occupy yourself justly." he said and with that he was gone out the portrait hole. For an old man he was fast.

"Yes. Get out of here. Gods know that I am." she said standing. Then looked over to Snape. Who was glaring intensely at Draco. Minerva rolled her eyes and said. "If you want to look at him so much then look in your year book. But don't try and intimate him into your ways." she said with a haughty tone. Snape face went to an even darker shade of red. Then stood up and left quickly. Minerva just smiled at us and walked out of the room.

I turned to Draco. Sighing loudly. "Well, that was intriguing yet frightening." he looked me.

"You weren't here for the beginning of it." he said. He looked somewhat paler than usual. Which to me seemed kind of funny. That was odd. Why did everything seem so funny to me lately?

I pulled off his jacket. Then handed it to him. "I believe that this is yours." he took it slowly. Then smiled.

"Thanks. Uhhh, we have a lot of things to prepare for and I still need to get a few books. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hogsmead of something." he said. He seemed so suave when to asking a question that was stressful. Unlike Harry or Ron. I liked that about him. I nodded in agreement.

I went to my room to get a jacket. For August it was little windy. So I took it with me. I was about to put it on when Draco took it from and held out so I could put my arms in. It wasn't something that I expected for him to do. But then again I didn't know what to expect anymore. Ron and I broke up, Draco happens to like me. What next? Snape falls in love with me. I laughed quietly to myself. Then left the room with Draco.

I was going to have a screwed up year... **(A/N **really, really screwed up.**)**

End chapter 2! No it's not the end of the story. This stories just getting started. Hermione gets way crazier than she already is in this chapter. And excuse the sudden change of personality in Minerva and Snape. Snape has a reason. Minerva, I just thought it be more interesting to make her act slightly like a twenty year old at times. Puts liveliness into the story. I hope you like it so far. If not... To bad. Review please. Honesty is always appreciated. Thanks in advance. Bye!


	3. A slip of tongue can mean many things

Hey guys. I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like my writing too much. Not many people read this. Oh well. I'll just keep writing for myself and those who do read my stories, then. I happy with hat I got. Also I came to the conclusion that this story doesn't have to do with one of my relationships but many and other peoples. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks to those who did review.

LiLy MaLfOy13 oh I think you'll be really surprised at what happens in this story.

Draco: Very surprised.

Angelfire1589: Time for someone to be quiet don't you think?

Draco: Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

Chapter 3: A Slip of Tongue Can Mean so Many Things...

Hermione's POV

I walked down dragon alley with Draco. Not really speaking. I kept wondering to myself what if someone saw us together. I knew what to tell them. Head business. Or something like that, but it still slightly worried me for some reason. I shook it off though, and asked Draco what books he needed. It turned out that he needed almost all the same books I needed. Not that shocking. All advanced classes like mine. Which probably meant we had most of our classes together. Except a few. I had muggle history and art, and he had history of Quidditch, and Transfiguration. Two classes that I actually had no intention on learning.

We'd finally reached the bookstore. Draco and I separated to get our books. It still felt strange being here with him. Even if it wasn't a date. It was more of a 'shopping with a guy who had been there for when you were crying' friend thing. Which was perfectly natural. In certain American states...

I turned the corner to the mystery section of the bookstore. I was going to get something to read for those nights when I had nothing else to do. **(A/N **yes I do that... not all of us play with 'toys' on those lonely nights... all the time. (JK)**)**

Once I found a couple of books I liked. I turned to go to register and rammed straight into a firmly built body, which knocked me to my ass. "Oh, sorry miss." he said. I couldn't quite place his voice just yet. Mainly cause I was embarrassed for being so clumsy, and was busy picking up my books.

"It's okay. Happens a lot." I said. I guess that the person had recognized my voice cause he automatically said. "Mione?" I looked up and dropped my books again. Ron.

What was he doing here? This was the last place in the world I ever expect him to be. Especially when he didn't have to be. "Hello, Ronald." I said coldly. Not letting him know my surprise of seeing him.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing here?" he asked becoming unnerved by me calling him Ronald. I could tell he was trying to make conversation. So I told him the last thing that he wanted to hear.

"I'm here with Draco." I said with a smirk on my face. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. "I'm on head business, you prick." I snapped. He closed his mouth once I said that. Some of the color returning to his face.

"Oh." he said shortly. "Well I was wondering-" he started, but I cut him off wanting to get away from him.

"Good. Then keep wondering." I hissed, and turned on my heel and walked away. Meeting Draco at the front. I knew that he'd been watching the whole thing cause he stood there shaking his head at me. "Do you feel better now?" he asked once I was next to him. I nodded with a smile on my face. He rolled his eyes at me. "Right then, can we pay for the books so I can shrink them and stop having to hold them?" he said. I looked at him.

"You do realize that you can levitate those right?" I said looking at him like he was stupid. "Yeah, I know that, but I need the arm muscles anyway." He said non-chalantly. Now I rolled my eyes. Boys and muscles, when would it ever end? _He looks fine enough with muscles he... no. No, no, no, no, no._ I told myself. _You're not going to go thinking about him that way. All you're going to do is cause more problems for yourself. No matter how fine he looks... DAMN IT! _I cursed myself. But was brought back to reality by Draco calling my name.

"Huh, deli- I mean Draco." I said catching myself before I could finish. "Yes, what is it." I said trying to seem calm. He looked at me like I was a crazy person. **(A/N** In a technicality. she is.**)**

"Uh... I said that you may want to pay the lady sometime this year." he said. Still looking at funny.

"Oh, right, of course." I said trying to think of something more intelligent to say. Once I paid the woman. We left. Both of us shrinking our books and putting them in our pockets. It reminded me of last valentines day when Ron and I had bought each other presents and weren't allowed to open them till we were alone. So we shrank them and put them in our pockets and held hands down the alley. It had been so romantic. Draco calling my name once more brought me back to reality. "Huh?" was all I could say.

"I said that you really should stop daydreaming before you walk into someone." he said I smiled ashamed that he'd caught me daydreaming to begin with. Then we started talking for a little bit and somehow the conversation wondered on to Snape.

"Yeah, professor isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is." Draco said easily. I looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm serious. He can have a real nice side at times. You just have to stay on his good side." he said.

"Really. He actually has a good side. That's a shock." I said semi-serious. He just shook his head. And walked with me back to Hogwarts. We didn't go inside though cause there was really nothing to do in there. So we just stayed outside and sat next to the lake. Our backs facing it. **(A/N **Not the smartest thing that I've ever done. expect at least I knew how deep the pool was when it happened to me.**)**

We were sitting there laughing and joking and I used one of my hands that I had been leaning on to wipe some hair from my face. Not a good move. My other hand slipped and I fell backwards into the lake. At first I surprised that it happened, but that didn't last long cause before I knew it I was being pulled out of the water, by a pair of strong arms. I knew it was Draco before I saw his paler than usual face. But it was still shocking to see it. I never once thought that Draco Malfroy would be worried about me.

"Are you okay? Can you breathe right? Do you need mouth to mouth resuscitation?" he said quickly. I choked out a laugh on the last on one. He smiled knowing that I was okay. Then used a drying charm on me. Afterwards we went into the building. Not wanting to risk me falls into the lake or anything else again.

Once inside we saw professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumblmore. I was called aside by professor Snape. I cringed. Wondering what I could have possibly done wrong already. But when I came over he didn't seem angry whatsoever. That scared me even more.

"You called me professor sn-" he cut me off raising his hand a smiling gracing his lips. Which utterly terrified me.

"Call me Severus, Hermione. It's only professor Snape. When I'm teaching or when we're at a meeting." he said. I nodded. _Really, and tell me. What do you call yourself when you smoke that shit your on?_ I thought. But smiled instead of saying that.

"Okay, Severus." I said. I felt so odd calling him that. "What is it you called me over for?" I said waiting for him to yelling or kill me.

"I was just wondering if you had any complaints about the room arrangements." he asked. Now I knew he was crazy._ He was making conversation with me. Scary. Something was different about him though. And it wasn't just his split personality. Something about his features was_... _holy shit. Holy fucking shit!_

"You cut your hair." I said completely changing the subject. I felt silly acting this way. It's not like it was Ron or Harry I was talking to this was my professor. My professor. He nodded smile growing wider. _Okay! The smiling is going to have to stop. The same with the nice personality thing. It's starting to creep me out!_ I thought.

I was glad when professor Dumblmore called me over to him and Draco. But that gladness quickly left me when I slipped in god knows what and fell on Severus, **(A/N **God, that doesn't sound very right.**)**, but that wasn't the problem.

The accidental kiss wasn't the problem either. Neither was tongue in the kiss. _{Well that might have been a little bit of the problem}_ but the main problem was that I had enjoyed it... big time.

End chapter 3! Hope you get the meaning of the chapter title now. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please. Thanks in advance. Well it's 1:35 am right now and I can barely focus on the keys. So I'm going to go to bed now. Much luv to my readers. Going to go dream of some inspiration for my other stories and this one now. Bya!


	4. No title for this crazy chapter

Hey guys! I change my words on what I said last time. I guess that people do like my writing. Makes a sister feel good too. Well I see I had some questions in the reviews. Which might I add, was funny as hell. I see that the kiss in the last chapter completely creeped all of you out. But this point on it just gets freakier. So enjoy! Also I just noticed a big mistake in my writing. I keep spelling Malfoy wrong. Really sorry about. I didn't notice it until now.

Pixiemalfoy - Uh, let me correct myself in what I said about it being a Hermione Draco story. I said that cause those two are the main characters in the story. But Snape has a significant part as well. So don't count him out. But those other two just have a bigger part. Just cause I said it's a Hermione Draco story doesn't mean that fall in luv and are together the whole time, though. No it just means their parts are bigger than everyone else's. Hope that clears it up for you. Enjoy the story.

Draco: You know I've been meaning to tell you that you've been spelling my name wrong for the longest time.

Anglefire1589: Well you didn't. So hush.

Draco: Hush?

Angelfire1589: Did I stutter?

Chapter 4: A chapter to crazy to name.

Hermione POV

I quickly pushed myself off of Severus. Babbling apologies, and unable to look him in the face. I scurried past him to Professor Dumblmore and Draco, whose jaw was touching the floor and eyes were bugling. I glanced at him, but quickly looked away. I knew he would was going to have something to say later.

"Yes, Professor Dumblmore?" I said. He shook his head. Even he had been slightly shocked but what just happened. "Professor?" I asked. When he didn't answer right away.

"Umm. Yes," he said. Looking past me to Snape. Then looked back at me. "Uh, are you alright Miss Granger? You seemed to have a little slip and fall back there." he said.

"Oh, I-I'm perfectly fine. Great. Just perfect. Foot must have just slipped in something. No worries though I up and moving." I said overly fast. I knew that I was lying through my teeth and that he could tell. But he just nodded and changed the subject.

"Uh, right then. Then on to what I called you over here for." he said. "As I'm sure you've heard that we will be remake the great hall a little this year. And I want you and Draco to see to the wall coloring and floor as well as a few other things there all listed on a board in the hall. Don't worry about the amount of work, because Professor Snape, McGonagall, a few other teachers and I will be helping you out." I just stood there nodding the entire time. Not say a single word. Draco didn't say anything either. He was still gaping. "Well if you under stand the assignment. I'll see you in the great hall in a little bit." he said a walked away in the direction of his office.

I sighed once he left. That was going to take the rest of the week most likely. I hadn't planned on spending August like this. Than again I hadn't planned on a lot of things this month. I looked at Draco, and rolled my eyes. "Stop airing out your mouth and come on." I said walking away. He just stood there still. "Come on!" I yelled over my shoulder. He shook his head and just ran after me.

I was walking fast. I didn't really want to hear Draco ask me a million questions that I didn't have the answer to. I was thinking so much I didn't notice Snape come out of nowhere. I noticed it though when he put his hand on my shoulder. Mainly cause I let out a yelp and jumped like a rabbit. Turning around with a glare on my face. But quickly lost it when I saw who it was.

"Profe- I mean Severus." _ Gods, I'll never get used to that. _ I thought to myself. "Uh, you scared me." I said. Then backed up cause I was uncomfortably close to him.

"I apologize." his said quietly. Looking me up and down. Making my want to twitch. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." he said.

"I'm fine..." I said. Then wanting to lighten the mood I added. "Are you stalking me, Professor?" I asked joking around.

"No, just following you." he said with a smile. I smiled back. I still scared me a little for him to act like that. But it was better than him biting my head off. He then bowed his head slightly, turned and walked away.

"Smartass." I mumbled. It wasn't till he called over his shoulder. "So you do look." When I almost had a heart attack. That was it! I was in the fucking twilight zone! That was way too much for me. I had to resist the urge to have a convulsion, twice. That was just crazy! I had to be dreaming. Pinched myself. "Ouch." I said rubbing my arm where I pinched. By this time Draco had finally caught up with me.

"Gods, do you have to walk so fast?" He said breathing heavily. Then stopped when he noticed that my face was nearly white.

Draco's POV

I looked at her face. Noticing immediately that she was whiter than usual. "Hermione, what's wrong with you?" I asked. She just shook her head. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "What's wrong with you?" I said firmly. Now the next part I had no control over it was all her. I was just a victim.

She looked in my eyes and just stared for a moment. Then pressed her lips to mine. Wrapping her arms around my neck. Of course I returned the kiss. I'm not going to lie. She was a very good kiss, and I was not one to pass up that very easily.

So we just stood there in the middle of the hallway snogging each other for Merlin knows how long. When we finally broke apart we were breathing extremely hard. But came back together in a moment. I couldn't believe what was happening. This girl was crazy. She had to be, but then again if this is what she acted like when she was crazy. I wasn't complaining.

This time she broke it off. Looking at me with wide and shocked eyes. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit." she said, as though she had just realized what she was doing. "What the hell am I doing!" she yelled. Then as though finally remembering I was there, she said to me. "Look. What just happened here, we... I.... You." she let out and exasperated sigh. "Damn it!" She yelled. I just looked at her. I wasn't used to hearing her swear like that. "Look," she said looking at me with fury in her eyes. "I have absolutely no freaking idea what the hell just happened. So don't even ask me!" She yelled. I just stared at her. Then with a sudden change of mood she said. "Shall we head to the great hall." she didn't wait for my answer, and walked off. I just stood there still watching her walk away. Then shouted after her. "What the hell is wrong with all you damned females. Are you all bi-polar!" I just heard her laugh as she turned the corner.

Regular POV

As they all were in the great hall deciding what to do with it. Draco couldn't help but look over at her repeatedly. He could feel envy and jealousy rise up in him every time she talked to some one other him. Especially Snape. Each time she spoke to him. I had the urge to rip his testicles off and beat him with them. But I instead subsided with evil glares.

Hermione's POV

I was listening to Snape to talk to me about the floors. I couldn't seem to shake him. He kept bothering me. So I just let him talk to me. I wasn't really listening to him anyway. I was trying to keep my mind off of Draco. It wasn't working wonderfully though. My mind kept straying to that little make out session in the hallway. Then a thought hit me. Draco and I would have share a room this year. If that had just happened. What would happen with us staying in the same at night?

"Aww, shit!" I yelled. Throwing down the papers in my hands. Then slapped my other over my mouth. Looking around with wide eyes. I couldn't believe that I had just said that out loud. "Excuse me." I squeaked. And ran from the room.

Regular POV

Everyone in the room just looked at the exit Hermione had ran out of. Then Snape said. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

Minerva yelled. "If it's your fault we'll let you know. If not, then just shut the hell up!" **(A/N **Okay now I know that this doesn't sound like Minerva, but think about. She usually placed in a classroom environment. So remember she's not in the classroom anymore. So she'll be different. She yelled. "I mean honestly you all just ask the same damn questions! It's so annoying!" she shouted.

"And so are you Minerva." Snape snapped at her. She glared at him. He just gave a nasty smile.

"You are an asshole!" she yelled. "Only around you, Minerva." he purred. She made a lunge for him. But Dumblmore and Draco held her back. "My, my. Someone's one there monthlies." he said nonchalantly. It took all of Dumblmore and Draco strength to hold her down. "Oh most definitely." he said.

End of chapter 4! Yes I am a nutcase. So are these characters though. Can't help it though. Got to admit though everything is so much more interesting when people are crazy. Anyway. I know you're probably thinking what a damned creep, Snape is right now, but don't judge him just yet. We'll get back to Hermione in the next chapter. So don't worry about her. **(A/N **and for future reference. No, she's not a hoe! Anyway. Hoped you liked it. At little weird here and there I know, but hey its life. Again. Hope you like. Review please.

Also I'd like to thank my first few reviewer for this story I feel so special. Thanks: **Dracolov, Child of Decadence, fourthiv, pixiemalfoy, and LiLy MaLfOy13. **Thank you. Bya!


	5. She's a Psychopath, Psychopath, She's Ps...

Okay, I overly sure that you all think that I'm psychopathic. Some odd reason a lot of people do. Don't worry I do too. MOVING ON! Sorry I haven't loaded any chapters on lately. On vacation in Virginia. God, I luv that state. Lots of really freaking hott guys. I want to move there. Anyhoo. I hope ya like this chapter. It's a little more serious than the last. Just a little bit though.

Draco: You were checking out guys in V.A.

Angelfire1589: Yeah, what do you care?

Draco: I don't, I was just asking a question.

Angelfire1589: Whatever...

Chapter 5: She's a Psychopath, psychopath, she's psychopathic...

Draco's POV

After the little fiasco in the great hall I went off to search for Hermione. Actually it was more sent off. I was kicked out of the hall due to a sudden 'teacher's meeting.' I had been looking for her for almost 20 minutes now. I was starting to get annoyed. I was finally drawn classroom less rarely used now, by the sounds of loud yet harsh swearing.

I poked my head around the corner. To see Hermione. "Mione?" I said. I could remember Ginny and potter calling her that several times. She turned around with a look of death on her face. I faded quickly when she saw it was I though. "Draco... hi... what are you doing here?" she asked walking a little closer to me.

"Well," I said come fully into the room now. "I was just coming to find you. Ya know, see how you were doing find out why you screamed shit in the great hall." He said.

I looked down. I knew my face was going red. "Oh, you guys heard me." I said slapping myself mentally for saying something that stupid. Of course they heard me. Who wouldn't be able to here me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that they all heard you. And I heard just then as well. Mind if I ask you why?"

"Uh, you could. But I personally I really don't know why I did that." She lied. She knew why she had said that, it's just it might be the best idea to tell Malfoy something like that.

"Okay then, then maybe you could tell me why you did that back in the hallway." He said quietly looking everywhere but at me.

"Did what... kiss you?" I said feeling anger bubble up inside of me.

"Well, yeah it was kind of crazy, and really..." he paused looking for the proper word.

"Really what?" I said taking a menacing step closer to me. "Disgusting, frightening, stomach churning. Hmm? Which one is it, Draco?" I was starting to yell. He backed up into a wall hands held up.

"Hey don't get mad at me." He said loudly. "I'm just asking a simple question!" he was yelling now as well.

"What the hell is simple about it?!" I yelled back. "You think I actually know why did that back there! You think I know why I'm doing anything lately! Right now I am just as confused as you are!"

"Well I'm only confused cause of you." He screamed. "So if you're confused by your own self than there seriously something wrong with you!" then cringed. He obviously hadn't meant to say that. But didn't think of that at that exact moment. So I busted him in the nose. Hearing the crunch. Draco roared in pain. Holding his hands up to nose. In order to stop the blood. Wasn't working out very well at the moment either.

"That's what you get you bastard." I said storming off. Leaving a bleeding Draco behind. I needed fresh air. Too much was going on for me right now to take. I needed fresh air or I was going to throw up.

I went outside as quickly as possible. Taking in a big breathe of air. It didn't work. I bent and emptied my stomach. When I was overly sure that there was nothing left to throw up. I mumbled a spell to get rid of the mess. Then sat down on grass a bit from the entrance. "Uh," I groaned. "Why, is this happening to me? What did I do wrong to the male race to deserve this treatment." I moaned. Pressing my hands to my forehead. I felt sick. My head was hot to. "Damn all males and their... non-hormonal ways." I yelled. Knowing that I sounded like a mad women. **(A/N **no I have not ever actually yelled something like that. Defiantly thought it once or twice. Never said it though. I didn't break the guy's nose either when I punched him in the face.

"Non-hormonal ways that's defiantly a new one." Severus said coming up beside me. I stood up sway slightly. _What the hell was that!_ I thought to myself.

"Why are you following me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Then swayed again. _That has to STOP! _I couldn't stop though. My head was dizzy. And the last thing I could remember was falling in Severus arms. **(A/N **personally. I would have rather hit the ground. When that happened to me.

Okay the end of chapter 5! Finally. It took me 4 hours to write this. It's ridiculous really. Okay now maybe Hermione was a bit tense during this chapter. But you got to try understand... she is going through a hard time in her life right now... and she's completely psycho. But so am I. So it fits! Well tell what you think. Review for me please. Do me a favor. I need to know what you guys think of this. Thanks in advance. See ya!


	6. A Little Cometition Never Hurt Anyone Ok...

Okay now in the last chapter as you know she fainted. Now for all you who may think this. Let me get this out of the way. NO SHE'S NOT PREGANT! Just wanted to clear that up really quickly. Don't want people to think that she is a bit of hooch. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Review when your done please!

Draco: You know, you sounded like a mom there.

Angelfire1589: That was sick demented joke right?

Draco: No you did.

Angelfire1589: (Tackles him.)

Chapter 6: A Little Competition Never Hurt Anyone. (Okay that bullshit.)

Hermione's POV

I woke up the worried faces of Draco and Severus. I personally didn't want to see either of them right now. "Poppy..." I groaned. Trying to sit up. Each Severus and Draco each grabbed an arm. While Poppy came out of nowhere and fixed the pillows behind my back properly. Then gave me a couple of pills and some water. "What happened?" I said after I downed the water.

"You passed out sweetie," she said quietly. "Probably to much stress on you at the moment." she said taking the glass from me.

I noticed Draco bow his head out of the corner of my eye. I knew he was thinking it was his fault right now. And in a technicality it was. But that wasn't the point. He didn't need to feel bad about what had happened to me. I took his hand into mine. He looked up at me. I smiled warmly and he smiled back.

My guess was that Severus had noticed our hands though. Cause he excused himself, and left quickly. I watched him go. Now feeling bad about him too. _What's with me? First I'm mad at all males in the world. Now I'm feeling sorry for them. I hate being 18. _**(A/N **now I was saying this at 13. imagine what at 18...)

I tried to get. It wasn't of my best ideas yet. Pain surged through my whole body. I had to lie back down. The last thing I heard before passing out was Poppy's voice saying to Draco that he should go because I needed rest. **(A/N** hmm. Maybe I made Poppy a little too sweet.

Draco's POV

I went down to Professor Snape's office. Poppy had asked me to go check on him, cause he seemed slightly, **(A/N **I think that I'm using the word 'slightly' to much. Maybes it's just me.distressed when he had left. Personally I didn't want to go. But it was my guess that Poppy was telling me more asking me to do so.

Finally I had reached his office. He was sitting at his desk reading over his lessons I was guessing. At a point I thought that I should go and was about to when Professor Snape said. "Are you going to stand there the whole time or are you going to say something, Mr. Malfoy."

I turned around to see him now looking up at me. I could tell he wasn't too happy with me. I don't know why, but he hadn't seemed happy with me since I got here. "Uh, yeah." I said. "Madme Pomfrey told me to come check on you, but seeing how you're fine. I guess I should be-" he cut me off.

"Sit down Mr. Malfoy." He snapped. I walked over and quickly sat down. This didn't seem like one of his usual pep talks for the Slytherin. **(A/N **uh... does he even give pep talks for Slytherin. Hmm. Not to sure on that one. Professor Snape pulled up a chair and sat across from me. I smiled uneasily. He just glared.

"Is there something you wanted professor?" I asked backing my chair up slightly. I didn't want to be within arms reach of this man right now.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." He said with a frightening smile on his face. "I wanted to have a little conversation with you about your... social standings with Miss Granger?" He asked.

I looked at him. I wasn't completely sure what he meant when he said that. I took a wild guess at it. "Uh, we're friends. If that's what you're asking." I said. Professor Snape nodded his head.

"So your relationship with miss granger is strictly platonic, am I correct?" he said. I was starting to the point to this conversation, and it wasn't something I really wanted to discuss with him.

"Uh, sure." I said. Now fidgeting around in my seat. Why did he want to talk about this?

"So you two have never reached sexual horizons?" came his next question. I choked on air. That was defiantly not something I wanted to discuss with him!

"Are you asking me if we've ever giving each an orgasm?!" I choked out. This conversation was taking an elevator straight to hell.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is I were you I would watch what I say." He said. "Now please answer the question."

"Uh, look I have to go. I don't really feel right talking about this with you." I said. Getting up. He got up as well.

"Fine. But you remember this Mr. Malfoy." He whispered deathly soft. "It only takes one mistake to get you kicked out of school. So I would be careful, if I were you." **(A/N **I'm pretty sure you can't get kicked out of there for getting freak on. He's just trying to scare him.

I took a step closer to him. "Yeah, well you might want to remember something there professor." He raised an eyebrow in question. "You're- not- me. So you can keep you're threats to yourself." I hissed looking him directly in the eye and him looking right back at me.

Then he shot back. "I'm not threatening you Mr. Malfoy. I'm promising you."

Ohhh. Tension... Well that's the end of chapter 6. I hope you liked it. This is one of my favorite chapters. I decided to give Draco a little more time in there. The story was revolving a little too much around Hermione. It is mainly about her. But Draco and Professor Snape have to have their parts too. I'm pretty sure that Severus seemed like an all around bastard in this chapter. But don't count him out yet. Well I'll be putting some new twists on the story soon. It's going to make you want to kill me most likely. But hey, its life. Make sure you tell me what you thought of this chapter please. I would really luv to know. So review please. Well gotta go! See ya!


	7. Close But No Cigar

**Okay, I got the point with the whole spelling thing. So I got a beta reader. I'm pretty sure I needed one anyway. I don't really understand how I got good grades in English personally. Any hoo, much thanks to you Dracolov I needed the help believe me. **

**Draco: Spelling problems? Why does that not shock me?**

**Angelfire1589: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Draco: No clue... **

**Chapter 7: Close But No Cigar**

**Hermione's POV**

**My eyes opened slowly. My vision was so blurry that it looked like it was pitch black in the room so I had to let it adjust. When it did I realized the room was nearly pitch black anyway, it must have been really late.**

**I thought to look at my watch but there was no way I was going to be able to see in the dark. I didn't believe it would be a good idea to use a lighting spell in here. Poppy might come to see what the problem was, and then she'd be watching me like a hawk for the rest of the night. **

**Instead I quietly set my feet on the icy floor. I reached for my shoes but thought twice about it and pulled my hand back. The clicking sound of my shoes would draw attention. I suddenly smiled quietly to myself . I felt like I was going on some mission with Harry yet again, instead of just sneaking out of the hospital wing. **

**I stood up slowly, I guess I had been in bed for quiet a while because it kind of hurt. I got over it easily and got my balance. I grabbed my wand, and quietly but quickly ran out of the room. Once I was a good distance from the room I lit my wand. The sudden light hurt my eyes. So once more I had to wait for them to adjust. Once they did I looked at my watch. 2:57 am, Tuesday. Wow, I really must have been stressed out. I had slept a whole day away. **

**Then I though about me sleeping the whole day away. Which meant that Draco was asleep right now in my... our room. Wanting to see what the room looked like now, I scurried off to the headroom. By the time I finally reached the portrait I was completely out of breath. My feet now officially hurt like hell. "Haven" I breathed out. The portrait split open and I went inside. **

**Nothing looked overly different in the common room. I wasn't thinking much about that though. I just wanted to know what my old room now looked like. I walked up the stairs not wanting to wake Draco with the sound of running feet. The door was already open and the room was quite a sight to see.**

**The room seemed twice as big as before. The rug had gone from burgundy and gold to burgundy with a silver lion outline on one side and a gold snake on the other. The walls were white, obviously it had been too hard to decide on a color for them, but the bottom border was a deep shade of green. It went surprisingly well with the carpet. The drapes were gold or silver depending on the side they were on. The shelves and desks were all a dark brown. The chairs though were a slightly lighter brown. **

**I liked the fact that they had colored the wood. It would have made the room seem so childish. The ceiling had a gorgeous mural painted on it of a... snake? At least I thought it was, I wasn't completely sure. It had wings and legs. As far as I knew snakes had neither. The lion was odd as well. It's mane was longer than usual and had five tails instead of one. It too had wings. They were beautiful creatures, but they just seemed so different.**

**I pulled my eyes away from the mural to look at my bed. Which was now light red and had silver pillows perfectly made. I looked across the room at a bed almost identical to mine expect it was dark green and had gold pillows and was unmade with no one in it... NO ONE IN IT?**

"**What do you think?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped even though I knew it was Draco. I turned around to look him in the face. Then I slapped him hard. **

"**Oww. What was that for?" He asked rubbing his cheek.**

"**For sneaking up on me." I said with a shrug. Then walked over to my bed and flung myself into it. It was so comfortable. **

"**So, what do you think?" He asked again. **

"**I think it's great." I said into the pillows, but it came out a little muffled. I sat up and repeated myself. He nodded. I looked at him and asked _him_ a question this time. **

"**What are you doing up? It's three in the morning." I pointed out.**

"**I couldn't really sleep." He said in a tone that made me look up at him again. His head was down. I could tell he still felt guilty about what had happened earlier. I got up and walked over to him tilting his chin up slightly to look at me. **

"**Draco, what happened to me wasn't your fault. I was under a lot of stress, you know that. Sure the arguing didn't really help, but I'm sure that, that was bound to happen with or without the arguments." I told him. He still didn't look fully convinced. I knew one thing that would definitely get him to believe me. I leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. His jaw dropped. The color was rising in my cheeks.**

"**Y-you didn't have t-to tell m-me that." He stuttered. I smiled and shrugged. **

"**It was the only way to get you to believe me." I said simply. He shook his head and quickly changed the subject. **

"**Why are you here anyway?" he asked. **

"**Nice way to change the subject." I said before answering him. "I wanted to see what the room looked like and sleep in my own bed." I continued.**

"**So you snuck out in other words." He said. I nodded. He nodded as well, as though he was mimicking me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked seeming slightly amused.**

"**Everything. Do you have a problem with that?" I said noticing he was moving closer. **

"**As a matter a fact I do." He said still moving closer. **

"**Is that so?" I whispered seductively. **

"**Yes it is." He whispered as he moved in for the kiss. I stepped back watching him fall to the ground. **

"**Well that's just to bad now isn't it?" I said with a wicked smile. I then turned to go to my dresser pulling out a black nighty. "I'm going to go and get ready for bed now." I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door firmly behind me knowing I had shown Draco that I was not going to be easy to get in bed with.**

**Draco's POV **

**I stood up slowly, dusting myself off. _Damn that woman!_ I thought to myself angrily. I walked over to my bed and climbed into it. "Females," I mumbled hearing her walk out of the bathroom. "Can't live with them." **

"**Maybe so." She said. "But your race dies without us. Night Draco." She said blowing me a kiss. I sat with my jaw open for a moment. **

"**Psychotic bitch." I growled before I could stop myself. **

"**And proud." I herd her say. I just groaned and slammed my head into my pillow.**

**End chapter 7! Okay, I decided to wait to show you the result of Draco and Professor Snape's little confrontation. But that will come up soon. I wanted Hermione to have a little fun in this chapter, seeing how in the last one she was a bit of a space case. Any hoo Ron and Harry are coming back into play soon so don't count them out just yet. Hope ya liked this chapter. Review for me please! Again much thanks to my beta reader Dracolov. Ciao!**


	8. Blindfolded

Wow... So long since I've actually sat down and written anything. Makes me feel good. Well I'm pretty sure a lot of people hate me right now. So I'm going to get on with it and start the next chapter.

Draco: Guess who's back... Back again...

Angelfire1589: Let's not start with that okay.

Draco: So prissy at times.

Chapter 8: Blindfolded...

Hermione's POV

I sat in my room writing poems. I was so damned bored. Sitting there waiting on Draco to come. He said that he was going to take out somewhere. I'm completely sure if that was a good thing though. Seeing how I knew Draco's horny side was very strong.

But I was going to have to trust him. Even though something told that this might be payback for last night. And it probably was. He had told me to bring a book though. So I brought the one book I knew could torture any guy. At least if I was reading it.

"Hey Mione." Draco said coming up behind me suddenly. I jumped about eight feet in the air. Well maybe not eight feet. But somewhere close to it. I hated it when people snuck up behind me. I was so flinchy. But there was a brighter side to my little problem. My cat like jump had made me jump straight into his arms. In a skirt none the less. Well in truth it really was that bright a side.

My face went a little red as I got out of his arms. He cleared his throat, and held out his arm. "Shall we go?" he said trying to seem like a gentle man. I snickered slightly, and took his arm. Then scooped up my purse, as we walked out the door.

I had no clue where we were walking, because Draco had blindfolded me. It wasn't my birthday so this wasn't a surprise party. So what was he doing? Suddenly we stopped. "Are we here?" I asked.

"That we are..." he said pulling off the blindfold. I looked around seeing nothing more, but a room. I looked at him funny. He put up his finger before I could start asking question. "Just hush and think." He whispered.

I was about to protest, but something told me not to. So I just thought. Thought of how I thought that it was going to be, a gorgeous forest tall trees to climb and soft grass to sit on. Along with the sun shining down on us. But only a little. I had closed my eyes by this point imagining each detail, the smell, sight feel, just everything.

I opened my eyes only when I felt Draco's hand slip into mine. I gasped shocked by the sight I saw. I looked like just what I had imagined. So gorgeous. Never ending trees, the smell was sent from heaven, the view was pure perfection. I walked forward slowly. Afraid that if I touched something it might disappear.

I stepped into the beauty slowly. Draco walking with me. He looked as shocked as I did. Yet I was sure he'd been here before. "Are you okay?" I whispered. He looked at me and nodded.

"I never knew a single person could create such an amazing view with in such a little time. I mean this is the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said. Holding his free hand out to express the sight around him. I smiled blushing.

"Thank you." I mumbled walking forward again. I walked to certain spotting and just fell to me knees. Crying.

Draco was next to me in heartbeat. "What is it?" he said worried. I looked up at him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Crying into him.

"I sit here and I see all this... and I just think to myself. Could I have seen all this sooner? I mean I truly never really gave you a chance. I was just nasty and rude to you. And went on everything Harry said. I treated you like shit. Only cause two of my friends didn't like you." I said looking him in the eye.

I smiled at me warmly. "I was just as bad as you were." He said soothingly. I got up.

"Only because of me! This is all because of me! If I would have treated you better instead of treating you like shit. You're life and mine could have been better." I yelled. He stared up at me. And looked down at the ground. "See look you can't even deny it, can you!?" I screamed at him.

I waited for him to answer. Tears were streaming down my face rapidly now. I bent down to his level. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Realizing that I had been yelling at him for something that was my fault.

He looked up at me and pulled me to him for a kiss. I didn't have time to resist. He pulled me in so quick and had no choice. Not like I would have chosen not to kiss him back. I closed my eyes and let the kiss take effect. Wrapping my arms around his neck once more. As he leaned back and on to the soft grass...

Regular POV

Hermione sat up. Looking around the candle lit room. The candles were burnt half way. And the room was dim. It smelt like perfume and so did she. Her covers were covered in white and red rose petals. She sat up. Stretching. She looked down and quickly pulled up the covers. She was nude. She was slowly beginning to remember what had happened. She looked to her side...

End chapter 8! After a damned month. I hope you like it. The next one will be coming up soon. That much I can promise. School's just been taking up a lot of time. But I'm trying to balance the two, writing and school. It's just really hard. So forgive the long periods in between the updates. I'll try my best not to let them happen.


	9. You Put Something on Me

**Disclaimer:** Okay next chapter coming at you. (Wow that just sounds so corny suddenly.) Anyway of course you know that I own nothing. So enjoy you're reading while knowing that. Even though I'm pretty sure that you can.

Draco: Do you ever realize. Exactly how stupid you sound at times.

Angelfire1589: Do you ever realize how much you get on my nerves.

Draco: Ohhhh. Don't go all ghetto on my ass now...

Angelfire1589: You're a jackass. I just hope you know that.

**_Chapter 9:_ You put something on me...**

_Hermione's POV_

I looked to my side, and almost just fell out. It was Draco. I knew what I was going to see, but he didn't even have a cover on. Not that I was complaining. I gently put some covers on him and got up. Making sure that I did not to wake him up, as I did. I pulled the robe on the chair. This whole little, room was so amazing. I wondered what it would be like if it had a kitchen behind that door.

I opened the door to the kitchen that I had always dreamed of. I started to make breakfast. I had learnt from past experiences that if you fixed a man breakfast then they seemed to listen better. Once I had everything set up, and was put dishes in the sink when I was scooped up from behind. I screamed dropping the dish.

I was gently set into a chair. My heart was pounding against my chest, as Draco sat across from me. At least he had clothing on now. I sighed, trying to calm myself. He smiled at me. I couldn't help, but smile back. He had the smile that could break even a goddess.

"See you made breakfast." He said. I could tell that he was trying to make conversation. I mean we weren't going out, and I was pretty sure we weren't in any kind of physical relationship before last night. It was a little awkward to talk to the person. Especially, if that person didn't remembered anything about that night. This meant he put something hard on me. I had no way to explain what had happened. Just like a lot of things in my life.

"Uh, yeah. Thought you would probably like some. Probably exhausted frommmmmmm... the walk." I said changing my words at last minute. I had realized what I was saying till then. He looked up at me, and then went back to eating.

"No, I'm exhausted from last night actually." He said easily, but still looked at me when I choked on my food. He smiled. "Yeah, you're a wild animal in the bed. You also like to be the dominant one. Not easy to get you on the bottom at all, I tell you." He said with little caring in his voice. I flipped out my chair. He looked over the side of the table at me. "What's you're problem?" he asked like he didn't know.

I stood up slowly dusting myself off. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine." I lied. I was twenty seconds from committing murder on four different levels.

"Oh, I see you're still a little out of it from what I put on you last night. I under-" I never gave him a chance to finish. I just tackled him. He was on the floor laughing as I attempted to hit him. He just rolled over and held my arms. "I told you were wild." He laughed. Then gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Besides you should realize that I was saying that purposely. I mean do you really think I degrade you like that?" He asked me.

I took my time answering his question. His face started turn to red. "Well, would I?" he asked impatiently. I still didn't answer. Now I was holding in a smile. Knowing that I was pissing him off. "Hermione!" he said yelling. I was smiling widely now. Trying to hold in laughter. "Oh my god, freaking answer the question!" he screamed.

"Let me up first." I said. He got off me quickly. I brushed myself off. Then turned and ran into the room and closed the door. Laughing behind it. He banged on the door.

"This isn't funny!" he yelled through the door.

"This is hilarious." I said cracking up. "Now what you did a few seconds ago, that wasn't funny. But this is classic." I said then bust out laughing again.

I was laughing so hard I fell out on the floor. I had forgotten that we weren't in Hogwarts anymore so he could apparate into the room. I looked up at his cherry red face, and just started to laugh harder.

He picked and put me over his shoulder. I stopped laughing immediately. I hated being carried like this, and he knew it. "Put me the hell down." I snapped.

"I think not. Not till you answer my question anyway." He said. I groaned.

"Fine. You can be so pissy." I mumbled. He put me down. Then looked at me, waiting for the answer. "No, you'd never degrade me like that... not to my face!" I screamed, then apparated to the Hogwarts quidditch field.

I stood in the middle of the quidditch field. It was so cold out here. I ran into the building, passing Severus on the way to my room. I waved at him as he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me with his mouth open. I raised an eyebrow then kept on running. It was cold even in the building. I couldn't wait to just get out of this robe and into some real clothes.

I got up to the portrait entrance of the headroom. It looked utterly disgusted. "What's your problem?" I said not liking the look on her face.

"Nothing, just say the password and go away." I sighed and did as I was told. Then went inside, hearing the painting mumble. "Disgraceful."

I rolled my eyes and kept walking straight up to Draco and mine's room. Closing the door behind me. I went straight to my closet. Looking for something to wear. Finding the perfect combination of a black, tight, turtle neck, and a pair of tight, jeans that had dark, red stitched in here and there. I went into the bathroom and hung up the clothes. Then started the hot water. I went to take off my robe and felt nothing but skin. I looked down quickly and let out a whimper. I was naked. I blinked only once, before falling back onto the floor.

_Little later..._

I open my eyes and groaned. My head hurt so badly. I reached my hand up to my head. Felling the bandages, I sighed. Someone had bandaged my head up. Which meant that, some had seen me naked. At least they had put some clothing on me. I was hoping it was Draco, seeing he'd already had seen the goods once, I wouldn't be embarrassed for him to now. At least not as much anyway.

_Draco's POV_

I watched her feel the bandages on her head. I had never been so scared in my whole life. When I walked into the bathroom and saw blood around her head, I thought that she was dead. I was about to do something crazy when I noticed her chest moving up and down slowly. That's when I quickly picked her up, carried her to our room and laid her down on the bed. Wrapping up her head as tight and neat as possible, then used a little spell I learnt and had her clothes put themselves on her. Once I did something about her concussion, I let her sleep.

I wish that hadn't said any of those stupid things. If not then none of this would have happened. I sighed as I watched her wake up slowly. Then looked at the tray I had in my hands.

Whispering something I let the tray float itself over to her bed. Then walked away, closing the door behind me. I was very thankful for my wand less magic. They there were different kinds for each person. Well I had a lot of different kinds.

I went downstairs. Not wanting to really be near anyone right now. I laid out on the couch, and looked at the ceiling. Thinking of what Hermione had said. She thought it was her fault that we hadn't been friends sooner. When it wasn't, in my opinion it was bloody Potter's fault and that Weasel. They were so damned protective of her I could never talk to her alone like I had wanted to for so long.

But they had molded her opinion of me, into something so bad. I never had a chance with her. But then suddenly she just started saying 'hi' to me randomly in the hallway. I was happy enough when that happened. And then suddenly we became friends that one day when she was crying. I didn't understand it really. But then again I was pretty sure that I didn't need to. I just needed to understand that I really cared about her. And that I knew something about her that could change her life forever...

**_A/N Ohhhh_**. Cliffhanger! Mwhahahahaha! You know that you all hate with an undying passion. Its okay I'm very sure that you not the first. In fact you're no where near it. Ha-ha. Oh well. So I hoped you liked the chapter. Another funny one coming up soon. Then the story goes fully serious for a while. Well not fully. Anyway, much luv for all your reviews so far. Hope to see even more. Well next chapter will be up soon. Much luv to you, bye bye!


	10. Who says a chicken can't kiss?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing so let's move on to other things... Okay here's the next chapter. Trust me right now I'm loving the weekends. They give you so much time to do what you need. Also the chapter the title goes with the chapter. You just got to think about it. So here's your next chapter. Much luv to you all.

Draco: You have a lot of luv for people.

Angelfire1589: got to have something don't I?

Draco: If that's what you want to believe.

Angelfire1589: Don't be an ass.

_**Chapter 10:** Who says that chickens can't kiss?_

_Hermione's POV_

I finished my lunch, and then got out of bed slowly. I looked over at Draco's empty bed. Where was he? The bed was made was made now. So he'd obviously been here. My head hurt. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a bottle of Advil. My head hurt too much to perform any kind of spell right now. I opened the bottle and took out two pills. Then went into the bathroom and got some water to drink it with.

I came out and went to put the bottle away. It was gone. I looked around till my eyes landed on Severus. Who was sitting on my bed reading the bottle. He looked and smiled then looked back down.

"What are you doing here?" I asked slowly, remembering, that he wasn't the best person to be alone with.

He looked again. "I just wanted to speak with you." He said. Then I remember that I had passed him on the way up to room. He'd seen me. I swayed, but clutched on to the dresser. "You know things like this are illegal in Hogwarts right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Also, realize that is one the rules that only apply during school time? And since its summer, I have done nothing wrong." I said knowing that he hated being proven wrong.

He turned slightly red. Then changed the subject quickly. "Also there is the subject of you streaking across the school. That unlike other rules is not one that changes during the summer." He said. _Crap! I hate it when I give other people an edge!_ I thought to myself. Then thought of something else.

"Well that would be true if it was one of the school's rules." I countered. He looked at me like I was crazy. "No I'm not crazy. You've got to remember that only things that would be thought of top of your head or things that have already been done wrong would be put in a rule book. And seeing how this school doesn't really keep in touch with muggle world events, you wouldn't know about the incident in California a few years. Hence you wouldn't think to ban it." I said. _Maybe I should become a lawyer for the ministry of magic after this year. _I thought to myself with a smile.

Severus frowned. "You always have to be right, don't you?" he said taking a step forward. I took a step back towards my door. He took another step forward.

"What are you doing?" I said loudly. My door was closed and the time it would take to open it. It would be too late.

"I'm coming closer, obviously." He murmured. _Well no duh, you bloody twit! _I screamed at him mentally. _As though he would actually hear me. I thought._

"Well yes. I've figured that out. But why are you getting closer... oh my god......" it all had just dawned on me. I felt like a blonde. Severus liked me. I should have noticed it when he made that comment in the hallway. Bloody hell, I had enough problems with males already. I didn't need him to add on to it. "You-" I was cut off. He had gotten closer as I had been thinking. Now he was holding me captive with his lips. Not that I was fully complaining. I mean he was a good kisser and ... that was besides the point I shouldn't be doing this. I pulled away.

"Okay this can't-" he cut me off again. He was as bad as Draco. Expect that Draco was better... hmm. Actually was he a better kisser? Why couldn't I remember that night? That wasn't right. I pulled away again this time putting my hand over his mouth. "Stop." I said firmly. "This can't happen." I breathed out. He let go. Oh boy this was about to become a drama scene.

"Why?" he asked backing up. I sighed. I didn't have time for this I had to find Draco right now.

"Think about it you're a teacher and I'm a student. That's not going to work." I said I felt like I was going to cry and I didn't have a single clue why. Was I upset because I couldn't be with him? Oh hell no...

"It's during the summer though." He argued. I sighed I hated it when I opened my mouth. Well not always.

"Look, we can't have this conversation right now." I said opening my door. I was about to leave to go find Draco.

"Before you go, the other reason I was up here is because your wanted in the a hearing in 2 hours. You're going to need to teachers and the other head. Draco will only be there to show support and unity of house. The same thing will be said, for me and Professor McGonagall. I'll see you at 4:00pm." He said walking past me and out the door.

Once he disappeared from sight, I closed my door and slammed my face into a pillow and screamed. I just laid there for a moment then got up to change. I put on into a pair of blood red dress pant and dark gold halter top. Then looked at myself in the mirror and cringed. Grabbed my wand off my dresser, and turned the pants into a knee high skirt. Taking the bandages off my head slowly I realized that Snape hadn't said a word about my bandages. I looked in the mirror at them and as I started to take them off they disappeared. Maybe he couldn't see them. I'd read some where that a certain spell makes it so only the person who puts a item on you can see along with the wearer. Maybe the person who'd put them on me used that on me.

I snapped out of my daze and put on my jacket. Then grabbing my wand I walked out the door to find Draco. I didn't have to walk far though because he was laying on the couch out cold. I laughed quietly. He looked so sweet when he was asleep... "Draco!" I yelled. He shot up and fell off the couch. "I'm sorry were you sleeping." Then sat down on the couch, as an evil smirk slid on to my face.

He groaned and sat up. "You've been near for to long." He said shaking head. I cocked my head sideways.

"What do expect I slept with you didn't I?" I said. He rolled his eyes and got up. Dusting himself off, then sat down next to me. I cleared my throat. I knew the best to ask a question was just say it, but this seemed somewhat different. What if I offended him? But I had to know. "Draco..." I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt him.

"Yeah?" he said looking at me with a worried expression on his face.

"Uh, we have to be at a hearing in an hour." _Chicken..._ I thought to myself. "Well I do anyway. You have to come with me though. So get ready." I said then got up and left. I needed to get away from people if only for a little while.

**_A/N, _**Well this is one of my longer chapters. Not as funny as most, but I tried so don't ridicule me. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Sry. I'm having issues today. So excuse all the stupid things I say today. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering about Draco's little secret about Hermione, and also why she can't remember that night. Don't worry you'll find out. Don't know when but you will. Well hope you liked it any way. Review for my life please. Well... not really. Just review please.


	11. some surprises are good, others aren't

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sry. It took so long to update. But what can I say I've been held up here and there, grounded a lot. Not fully my fault. Been working on this book I'm publishing. Sort of at a loss for time. Not much I can do about it. Also there's school to put in there. So there's just been no time.

Draco: Excuses, Excuses, Excuses...

Angelfire1589: Gonna slap you,

Draco: Violent with bad English.

Angelfire1589: I'm going to slap you.

Draco: That's really sending a special message.

Angelfire1589: SLAPPING YOU!!!!!

Chapter 11: Some surprises are good, others… aren't.

I sat in my room trying to remember what had happened. Why couldn't I remember anything about that night? It was starting to bug the hell out of me. I needed to know what had happened, and especially, if Draco had been any good. If he was, I would brag to Ginny about it later, much later that is. I slammed my head into my fluffy bed, only for it to bounce right back up. And send me flying backwards into the pillows behind.

"Well that worked splendidly." I said aloud to myself.

"Not from where I'm standing it didn't." Draco said form the door way. He had on one of his famous smirks. _Damn that smirk to hell!_

"I was being sarcastic, you twit." I snapped. I had no idea where that reply had come from. Why was so snippy lately? "Sorry." I mumbled ashamed of myself.

"It's okay." You have a right to be nasty. Besides, you are the first girl to run through Hogwarts nude, and also wave at a teacher in the process." He said, his smirk growing.

"Oh, shut the hell up." I spat saying the first thing that came to my mind. Then I registered what he'd said. "Don't you mean the first person to ever run nude?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, my great grandfather, got drunken one day, years ago and ripped of his clothes, ran into Dumblemore's office and shook his wang right in Dumblemore's face." He finished. My jaw had to have been touching the floor.

"Are you serious?" I yelled. He nodded. I fell out laughing. A Malfoy doing something like that! Wow, it was a wonder how his father was so uptight. Seeing how his granddaddy was a freak! "Wow, your great pop pop sounds awesome." I said wiping away a tear.

I don't know why, but I chose that time to look at my watch. Only an hour to get ready, damn. "Got to get changed now." I said, and walked over to my closet, pulling out a semi formal skirt and white turtle-neck.

I turned around and put them both on my bed. Then pulled of my shirt and started to take the turtle-neck off the hanger. As I did though, I felt a warm hand slide on to my stomach. I had forgotten that Draco was still in the room. I almost fell over when he started to blow and nip and my neck. Oh that just wasn't even fair. He knew all my spots probably, and I couldn't remember any of his. It felt like I was melting, each time his newly grown bread rubbed across my neck.

I could feel him bite on my neck and suck. Me and my friends call that the bite. He did it well too. He repeated that all the way to the top of my back. The moment he kissed there though, a small vision went through my head. Blood red and black wings, on each side of me, my hair was dirty blonde, and had on some sort of dress.

I broke away from Draco. Looking him directly in the eyes. As though he might have some answers. But they just held more confusion. Instead of them being their regular slivery gray color, they were pure white. I backed up, and shook my head. I looked at them again and they were back to normal. Now I knew that he had to be good. Cause he had me hallucinating.

"What's wrong?" he asked a worried look on his face.

"Uh, nothing, it's just we have to get ready, and we start something it won't finish for a while." I lied, making sure to put on a smile to pass it off. He nodded. Knowing I was right.

He sighed and walked over to his side of the room, starting to change. I watched as he took his shirt off. Wishing to Merlin; that I had never stopped him, but that little vision had just freaked me out. It just seemed so strange, yet real. It was strange because it wasn't like it was for the future, but from the past.

Once I had finally put my clothing on, and make up as well I started with my hair. I was about to straighten it when I noticed that it looked different. It was brighter now, and a little wild to. It looked pretty good that way. I decided not to mess with it.

I walked out of my room. Seeing Draco downstairs having a glaring contest with profess… Severus. I didn't even want to know what that was about. Probably some dumb ass, macho, male thing. So I just left it alone. Minerva on the other hand was bickering at them about it. When would that woman just learn how to shut the hell up?

I cleared my throat, announcing my arrival. Everyone looked up. I smiled. "Are we all ready to go?" I asked. They nodded and stood. I walked in between Draco and Severus. Not one of my smarter moments. I felt like I was in the middle of a silent war, be held captive by both sides.

I decided to move on to the opposite side of Minerva. She just looked at me and them funny. Then shook her head and sighed. Trying to make some sort of conversation, I soon regretted the fact that I had moved from my old spot.

The old woman obviously didn't have many friends, because she just wouldn't shut up. She talked more than Ginny did. And about things that happened before I was even born. It was boring and scary at the same time.

At last it came to the point where we had to use the floo system. This meant that I was going first and wouldn't have to indure her mouth any longer.

After we got to the ministry, we were almost rushed to fudge's office. It was strange. As I sat down in his office he looked at me with concern. He'd never looked at me like that before. Something had to be terribly wrong.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, Hermione." He said.

_Ahhh crap._ I thought to myself. That couldn't be good. He'd addressed me by first name. That never had ever happened before. I awaited the bad news.

"My darling, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." He said with a pause. _Well duh! Now what is the bad news? _I thought. He looked up at me in my eyes. "Hermione, your mother, she committed suicide yesterday, and the suicide is being questioned for murder. The primary suspect being your father and I am sorry to say that I have little doubt that he did do it." he finished.

Now that had shocked me. I just sat there staring at him. I barely even noticed it when Draco put his hand my shoulder…

**_(A/N _Okay** my guess would be that, that was a little confusing here and there, but I'll clear it up. The Whole vision thing will be answer in a good few chapters. There will be things about in other chapters before that though, so no worry! Uh, yes Draco is a horny ass mofo in my story. Than again a lot of my characters are. Hope you liked this chapter, and you'll be shocked by the whole twist I put on the murder ploy. Really interesting, and creepy. Review please! Bye-Bye!


	12. The Truth Hurts, but it's still really f...

Disclaimer: I own nothing; do not ridicule me with your cruel and unloving words. Oh the hurt and pain that you continuously give to me. Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Whyyyyyyy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Falls out crying)

Draco: Over Dramatic...

Frozen Flames16: Bite Me...

Draco: If I must... (Walks slowly toward her)

Frozen Flames16: What are you doing?

Draco: What you told me to...

Chapter 12: The truth hurts, but it's still really funny...

Hermione's POV

I couldn't even talk. I didn't know what to say. My world had basically just crashed. My mother was gone and my father had most likely killed her. I wanted to run from the room screaming, but I know that I couldn't. I just sat there in complete and total shock.

I never noticed that I was crying and shaking until Severus handed me a handkerchief and Draco put his hands on my shoulders. I inhaled deeply to hold back the sickness in the pit of my stomach.

Fudge cleared his throat, as if to say that he was still here and waiting. I didn't say anything though; I just kept my head down and looked at my hands.

"It may help if you speak your feelings Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said quietly. I knew she was just trying to be nice, but I wasn't in the mood for nice right now. So I went off on her, on all of them.

"Why is it that somehow I doubt it? Hmm? I really don't think that talking to you or that wannabee wizard there," I said motioning to Fudge, "Is really going to solve any of my problems at all. If anything, it will just piss me off more, get me kicked out of school for hexing the gaping goofballs," I hissed pointing at Draco and Severus. "And sent to Azkaban, for attempted murder on the both of you two!" I yelled.

"Miss Granger, I don't think that..." Fudge began to say, but I cut him off in a heart beat.

"You're right you don't think, not one little bit. You just let words ooze out of you mouth into mid air! Which is the reason no one really likes you! Because you don't know how to shut the hell up!" I screamed, and then turned back on Minerva. "That goes for you too. No one really wants to hear you damned conversation all the time. Just be quiet! Stop breathing if that's what it freaking takes!" I yelled. Then got in a huff and left the room. Not wanting to be there any longer.

Regular POV

"I can't believe she told me to shut the hell up, and said that I don't think. Not to mention she threatened to kill me! The nerve of that-" he never finished the sentence, because Draco was now towering over him in anger.

"You think that she didn't have a right to say that? Yes, she may have been a little harsh, but she did not lie. You're a jerk off, and you don't even realize that." he growled. "You just gave her the worse news possible. That not only did her mother died, but her father most likely killed her. There was bound to be anger coming from her, and you go and say something stupid like 'I don't think.' You should've known that she would become even more angry." he snapped, then turned to McGonagall. "And you, I don't see why you seem so hurt; you're the one who started her off on this rampage. You damn well know that Hermione is not one to talk about things, yet you say something like that anyway. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I- well- it... I don't know..." she whispered. Draco nodded he head.

"You don't know... figures... He looked around the room at the adults around him, shaking his head again, and left to find Hermione.

"Teenagers" squeaked Fudge, "They all can act so emotional. Severus looked at him. Then spoke at last.

"You're a freaking wanker" he said in a low voice, and left the room. Leaving an embarrassed Minerva and shocked Fudge behind.

Draco's POV

I looked all around for Hermione, but couldn't seem to find her. It was like she had disappeared. At a point I stopped to rest, and it turned out that I wasn't the only one looking for her.

I saw Snape coming down the hallway in my direction. I was about to walk away when he called my name out fairly loud. I knew I couldn't make up the excuse that I hadn't heard him now, so I was just going to have to listen to him. Not one of my top choices.

He stopped about two feet from me, and for that I was very grateful. I would've been even more grateful if he just would've never come near me period, but hey, one can only hope right?

"So Mr. Malfoy..." Snape almost whispered.

"Professor Snape..." I said just as low. We stood there just looking at each other. Glaring into each others eyes, with an unspoken feeling.

**(A/N Oh**! Major Cliffy. You know that you hate me. Mwahahahahaha! Sry. Any ways do tell me what you think about his chapter. I'm getting back into writing again, so there will be more chapters more frequently now. Hope you like the story so far. Uh, yes Hermione has a bit of a spasm in this chapter, but hey it was bound to happen sooner or later! Don't mock me! (Runs away crying.) Any ways tell me what you think in a review, I did spelling check the best I could so be happy... or not. Who cares! Not me, next chapter will be up soon, so look out for it.


End file.
